bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūsuke Amagai (Kenji Hiroshi)
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = Not Stated | weight = Not Stated | eyes = Brown | hair = Blueish | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = None | alignment = | affiliation = Six Directions | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Gotei Remnant | occupation = Commander | previous occupation = Captain of the 3rd Division, Captain of the Rukongai Division | team = Six Directions | previous team = 3rd Division, Rukongai Division | partner = Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kensei Muguruma | previous partner = | base of operations = Reikai | marital status = Single | relatives = (Father) | education = Patrol Corps of the Onmitsukidō | status = Active | shikai = Raika | bankai = Raika Gōen Kaku }} :Laid back but decisive. -- Kenji-Taichō. Shūsuke Amagai (天貝 繍助, Amagai Shūsuke), birth name Shūsuke Kisaragi, is a and former student to the late . He was responsible for the purge that removed the corrupt elements from the noble . Throughout the early-to-mid stages of Part I Amagai was apprenticed to following the death of his father, , who was killed through the machinations of the . He was a student under Yamamoto at the same time as Madoka Mizuki, describing the latter as a "sibling student". Amagai eventually became the Captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 after spending a number of years in the Patrol Corps of the Onmitsukidō. He helped Yamamoto bring the crimes of the Kasumiōji Clan to light through an elaborate plot that made Amagai appear the villain, resulting in the defeat of the Kasumiōji. Following this he retained his position as Captain throughout the , but eventually ceded his Captaincy to the returning Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi on account of his own absence. Afterwards he became affiliated with the Ryū Order where he partnered Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Throughout Parts II and III Amagai fought on the side of Kenji Hiroshi against Averian and his army. By the time Oda Kōhai returned in Heisekai, Amagai had accepted an invitation from Madoka, who was now Captain-Commander, to return to the Soul Society. Amagai, alongside Eikichirō Saidō, organized a Rukongai Division attached to the Gotei 13 with the mandate to protect the vast . Rangiku Matsumoto and Lyndis Shigure served amongst his Lieutenants during this time, as did Eikichirō. When The Collapse occurred Amagai, trusting to Ryan Kuchiki's resolve, became a leading figure in the newly formed Gotei Remnant. However, he and Tōshirō did not fully trust Ryan, and eventually defected to Kentaro Hiroshi's side during the Second Battle of Nishiendo. Since then he has been a member of the Six Directions and, eventually, a founding member of Kentaro's new Gotei 13. Appearance Amagai is a tall and muscular man with messed blueish-coloured hair and brown eyes. He is noted to have a rather unkempt appearance; his hair is messed and his chin has unshaven stubble. During the war with Averian he retained his Captain's haori despite no longer being affiliated with the Gotei 13, a trait he shared with Hitsugaya.Liberation Saga Following the war he rejoined the Gotei 13 at the request of Madoka Mizuki, and was noted to be roughly half-a-head taller than Hitsugaya.Betrayal!? Personality Amagai is an easygoing individual during moments of peace but becomes a serious and uncompromising individual upon the field of battle, being compared to the likes of Kensei Muguruma.First Battle of Nishiendo Just prior to Averian's invasion of Grat, even when Hitsugaya complained about the nature of Kenji's request to patrol the region, Amagai merely chuckled in response. His dedication to a cause is also unparalleled. He was more than prepared to sacrifice himself if it meant destroying Averian in an epic blaze, but was knocked away before he could attempt this. Amagai's closest ally is Hitsugaya, with whom he has a strong relationship despite their past differences. He has also developed a strong rivalry with Kensei. It was his respect for this man coupled with his own misgivings regarding an alliance with the Imawashī that led Amagai to defect from the Gotei Remnant and join the Six Directions as one of her Commanders.Second Battle of Nishiendo History Early childhood Shūsuke was raised by his father, , seemingly within the barracks of the 1st Division. One night Shin'etsu told his son to be good whilst he was away on an assignment.Birth of the Bakkōtō Part IV The next time Shūsuke saw his father was just before the latter's death, with him dying in Shūsuke's arms with the word " " on his lips.Bleach anime; Episode 187 Shūsuke resolves to become a so that he can unravel the mystery. Following this declaration he is confronted by Captain-Commander , who reveals he killed Shin'etsu and why, noting that he was beyond help. Shūsuke requests that Yamamoto train him so that, someday, they can bring those responsible to justice.Birth of the Bakkōtō Part V Early career Initial Training under Yamamoto for the first time.]] Whilst he was apprenticed to Yamamoto, Shūsuke opted to adopt a new name, which was Shūsuke Amagai and further asked Yamamoto to erase anything that linked him to the Kisaragi name. It was then that Yamamoto introduced Amagai to his fellow student, Madoka Mizuki, whom Amagai referred to as a "sibling student". Madoka quickly identified herself as the "eldest sibling" and claimed that this meant Amagai would need to defer to her. The two subsequently bicker.Birth of the Bakkōtō Part VI Yamamoto would then gift Amagai an . Using it he sparred with Madoka for the next week. She eventually asked him why Yamamoto took him on as a student, leading Amagai to tell her a version of the truth that omitted any mention of the Kasumiōji and Bakkōtō. Madoka then explained her unique reiatsu when Amagai asked her the same question. Shortly after Yamamoto sends his students to dispatch Hollow in the Rukongai as a means of more accurately gauging their strengths and weaknesses, which Madoka deduces.Birth of the Bakkōtō Part VII Amagai attended the Shinō Academy even as Yamamoto instructed Madoka and him in various advanced combat techniques. He was part of an accelerated Zanjutsu class taught by Tadashi Kori, and was likewise gifted in Kidō. He manifested the of his Zanpakutō, which was a fire-type, before even graduating the academy. Amagai also received recognition for developing a transportation spell utilizing various specialised sheets, which allowed the user to move short-to-intermediate distances whilst remaining completely undetectable.Bleach anime; Episode 186 Patrol Corps Amagai initially served as a member of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 but later transferred to the 2nd Division, where he held a position in the Patrol Corps of the Onmitsukidō. Rōjin and Chiharu served as his superiors, with Toru, Ichiro, Gina, Maiko and Akihiko serving as his patrol team. After a string of successful assignments Amagai admonishes Rōjin for being a slave driver, only for Chiharu to laugh at him whilst reminding him that it was Amagai who insisted on being on their team. Before he can excuse himself for a shower Amagai is told that Maiko, Akihiko and himself have been requested by of the Kasumiōji, which worries Amagai.Patrol Corps arc Part I Amagai and his companions are led into a darkened room where they are greeted by a , who states that they have been singled out for their skills and are to be rewarded for their service. Amagai, however, asks what he is talking about. The man states that the group he serves have been monitoring Rōjin's team and that their recent missions have been tests. He proceeds to throw weapons at each of the three, with Amagai gaining a tuning-fork-like weapon. Maiko and Akihiko receive weapons with a spiked hilt with identical appearances. As soon as they take them the man tells them to leave, before swiftly vanishing himself. As Amagai leaves he ponders his new "gift" and is reminded of his father's final words.Patrol Corps arc Part II Instead of immediately returning to his team Amagai instead seeks out Ryan Kuchiki, whom he finds sparring outside the Kuchiki family manor with Miria Fujibayashi. Ryan beckons him inside and confirms that Amagai's gift is a Bakkōtō and states that he will have Sojiro Kori monitor the Kasumiōji more closely. Amagai asks Ryan to report this to Yamamoto for him, which Ryan agrees to do. He then presents Amagai with his new assignment: patrol of the Tsurui District.Patrol Corps arc Part III Upon his return Rōjin sends Maiko and Akihiko along with Amagai and encourages them to make use of their new gifts.Patrol Corps arc Part IV During their mission Akihiko demands to know why Amagai looks so much like a sour puss. Up until now he had been hanging back from his companions who had been engrossed in their new weapons. He responds by telling Akihiko to mind his own business, but Maiko points out that he has been acting strange ever since they where called by Kumoi. Instead of answering her Amagai defends her from an attaching Hollow, which he cuts through the head. He tells her to remain alert rather than running her mouth. He proceeds to release his Zanpakutō into Shikai when several more Hollow appear before them. Akihiko remarks that they are foolish for forcing this confrontation and draws his new weapon, which is a move matched by Maiko. When they two release their reiatsu Amagai is shocked to see the tendrils spreading up their arms from their new weapons. Akihiko and Maiko then effortlessly destroy the surrounding Hollow but when Amagai tells them that their mission is complete, the pair turn slowly towards him, with shining eyes and malicious grins. The pair attack Amagai despite his protests and he defends himself with a wave of fire from Raika, as he moves to put space between them. He proceeds to flee the scene with Shunpo but is soon caught by Akihiko, who slashes at him with his Bakkōtō. Amagai defends with Raika but is sent hurtling towards the ground, where Maiko attempts to blindside him. Realizing he is at the disadvantage Amagai collects fire in the crook of Raika before swinging his sword forward to release the ball of fire, creating a massive explosion. In the midst of the smoke he throws several sheets into the air and disappears amidst a green flash of light, which his attack disguised, and he soon appears in the barracks of the 1st Division. As soon as he appears he almost has his head smashed open by Madoka Mizuki, who admonishes him for appearing in her room out of nowhere like that. He apologizes and says he wouldn't have come here had he no other reason and claims he will make it up to her later. With that he leaves whilst resolving to put his and Yamamoto's plan into effect to bring the Kasumiōji clan to justice.Patrol Corps arc Part V Later career Captaincy Kasumiōji Conspiracy Winter War Post Winter War Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Birth of the Bakkōtō arc *Birth of the Bakkōtō Part IV *Birth of the Bakkōtō Part V *Birth of the Bakkōtō Part VI *Birth of the Bakkōtō Part VII Patrol Corps arc *Patrol Corps arc Part I *Patrol Corps arc Part II *Patrol Corps arc Part III *Patrol Corps arc Part IV *Patrol Corps arc Part V Kasumiōji Conspiracy Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Final clash arc *Liberation Saga Part III Impostor arc *Betrayal!? Quincy Emergence arc *Quincy Invasion Saga Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Braving the Waves arc *First Battle of Nishiendo *Second Battle of Nishiendo Navigating the Waters arc *Secrets Revealed Part V Equipment *' :' Amagai carries a tuning-fork-like Bakkōtō strapped to his right side and held in a wide white-coloured scabbard suspended from a leather belt tied around his waist. Just prior to the invasion of Grat by Averian, Kenji modified this Bakkōtō, removing the dangers to the wielder without impacting upon its power too much, ensuring the safety of the wielder. It has the following effects: :*'Energy blast:' Amagai can produce a green-coloured blast of spherical spiritual power from between the curved blades which can reliably cancel-out both and attacks. :*'Energy blade:' By tapping his Bakkōtō's base with his Zanpakutō, Amagai can produce a large blade of green energy. This blade is potent enough to slice through . ::*'Communication field:' Amagai stabs his blade into the ground and is engulfed in a pillar of green light. This allows him to communicate with others over a large area. :*'True form:' Amagai releases his Bakkōtō with the command "Entwine" (絡む, karamu; lit. Entwined). The tuning fork transforms into a dragon-shaped gauntlet which takes over Amagai's right-arm, with a sash-like component appearing over his left shoulder and coming down to his waist. The gauntlet's hand can extend the green-coloured blade seen previously. ::*'Power Suppressant:' Prior to Kenji's improvement Amagai's Bakkōtō possessed the ability to completely suppress a Shinigami's powers, negating them outright, though it could not negate the powers of a Visored. After Kenji's improvement it can now suppress the powers of an as well though beings with massive reserves of spiritual power, like Averian, can resist this power to an extent. The overall suppressant is not as powerful however, for Kenji needed to sacrifice some power to add versatility. *'Paper sheets:' A specialized Kidō using specially created sheets which Amagai uses as a catalyst for teleportation which are kept within the folds of his haori, which Amagai himself developed. This is achieved by throwing the sheets into the air behind him, which produces a bright green flash of light, which warps him and those nearby to a destination of Amagai's choosing. Powers and Abilities : As a former Captain in both the Gotei 13 and its successor organization, Amagai boasts impressive spiritual power; enough to roughly equal the likes of Kensei when both men released their Bankai. He was of sufficient power not to be overwhelmed by Averian's premier Battle Doll even if he was eventually overpowered. His control over his spiritual power was great enough to almost completely negate the devouring aspects of his , which was notable considering both Maiko and Akihiko where driven into a berserk-like state. As a young man he was also capable of going toe-to-toe with Madoka Mizuki. Zanjutsu Mastery: Amagai possesses enough skill to cross blades with the likes of Kenjiro Hiroshi and Van Satonaka, launching effective counters-offensives from various angles whilst switching places with Hitsugaya. As a trainee of Yamamoto he inherited the latter's advanced swordsmanship techniques, and is capable of swift and lethal precision. He was capable of defending himself from Maiko and Akihiko in a two-on-one situation despite being empowered by their . Enhanced Strength: Amagai was strong enough to shatter part of Kenjiro's mask with a swift back-handed blow. Kidō: Amagai utilizes Kidō alongside specialized paper-sheets to transport himself and others considerable distances whilst hiding his spiritual power. Hakuda: Amagai has repeatedly demonstrated quick reflexes in close-quarters combat, backhanding both Kenjiro and Averian during their battles. Enhanced Durability: Amagai survived the full-brunt of Averian's Reīssen, diverting said attack with a blast of spiritual fire. He then immediately took the brunt of the subsequent explosion to shield Hitsugaya from further harm, sustaining grievous injuries in the process. He took multiple solid blows from Kensei's Bankai and casually remarked that he did not expect to be pushed to this level, subsequently shrugging off said injuries. Hohō Expertise: Amagai was fast enough to intercept an attack on Hitsugaya by Averian using his Bankai, despite being thrown a considerably distance away beforehand. His skill enables him to match the pace of experienced Onmitsukidō operatives. Zanpakutō Raika (雷火, Lightning Flash). Amagai's Zanpakutō takes the form of a with green hilt and a bronze bow-shaped guard which he carries from a red sheath hanging on his waist. His Zanpakutō was gifted to him by Yamamoto. *' :' Amagai releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Sever" (断ち切れ, tachikire), whilst holding his Zanpakutō upside down behind his back. The blade transitions into a white-coloured longsword with a hook at the tip and curved pipes comprising the hilt, which emit flames in both Shikai and Bankai forms, whilst producing a sound akin to that of a trumpet being blown. :Shikai Special Ability: The pipes heat the blade and provide a number of related effects, including fire-based abilities and enhanced swordsmanship techniques. :*'Hidama' (火玉, Fireball): Amagai swings Raika forward, releasing a ball of fire from the hook, which explodes upon contact, with enough power to counter the Shikai of Hyōrinmaru. It was powerful enough in Bankai to knock even Averian's premier Battle Doll back a large distance. When charged Hidama is capable of producing a large and devestating explosion. *' :' Raika Gōen Kaku (雷火 豪炎殻, Lightning Flash Flame Shell). Amagai's Bankai transforms the pipes of his Shikai into a large shield with the handle in the inside, with the hooked blade extending from this shield, which has jagged edges on the inside cutting edge. Amagai's Bankai is roughly as big as he is tall. The shield doubles as a potent defence capable of resisting from Kensei without breaking. :Bankai Special Ability: The flames of Amagai's Bankai are far more potent than the Shikai variety with the capacity to burn away not only Amagai should he let them, but others as well, should he be given the chance to channel enough power. The blade glows fiery when its abilities are in use. :*'Wall of Flame:' In his battle with Kensei, Amagai conjured a wall of flame powerful enough to resist the latter's Bakudantsuki. :*'Flame-thrower:' Amagai has demonstrated that the shield serves also as a high-intensity flame-thrower, which he turned on Averian. Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Male